Logopedia:Requests for adminship
To request for rollbacking abilities, go to Logopedia:Requests for rollback. Welcome to Logopedia's Requests for adminship. Here, users may add a request to become an administrator, or a sysop. Users with the ability to promote and demote are called bureaucrats, which may also be requested here. After 2 weeks from the day the user filed the request, the request will be closed and the section with the most votes will confirm the decision of whether the requester is promoted or not. If the votes are a tie, the request will stay open until the tie is broken. =Note to Requesters= You must be an administrator to become a bureaucrat, so do not request for bureaucrat if you are not already an administrator. Anyone requesting must have a valid reason to why they should be promoted, and understand how to use the abilities. Use the follow code below to request. Fill in each parameter with what it wants you to fill in (except the "Request" parameter, leave that alone). Remember that the purpose of these abilities are not given out freely or carelessly, and that these abilities are not for fun, but simply maintaining the wiki. Code for Requesters: Support Oppose Comments Example: When typing: Support Oppose Comments The following would appear: Support Oppose Comments =Note to Voters= In the Support section, users should sign if they think that the user should earn the abilities. In the Oppose section, users should sign if they disagree with the user being promoted. In the Comments section, users should add their opinion to why or why not the user should be promoted. =Requests for administrator= Support Oppose *Your edit count is quite low, and experience e.g.: templates are supposed to go into the space and not on the articleshttp://logos.wikia.com/index.php?title=Bergner%27s&diff=236931&oldid=222545. You did not attempt to centre the logo in Theme Park Review.http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/Theme_Park_Review?diff=prev&oldid=236929 On Big Wheel Skateland article you gave the description in the delete template as 'Big wheel is defunct' - which is not a valid excuse to delete something. You also created the GemCorp article, which contains no logo? Also as below, your signature is rather long and duplicated. -- [[User:AxG|'[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]']] 23:46, December 26, 2012 (UTC) *Per above.--~~ [[User:Izzyfan|'Izzyfan']][[User talk:Izzyfan|'My Talk Page']] GO CHICAGO BEARS! 01:19, December 29, 2012 (UTC) I think your right, but i have like 155 edits! PLEASE make me admin! ----[[File:Microsoft1.png big 23]] (talk) 01:39, December 31, 2012 (UTC)Big 23[[File:Microsoft1.png big 23]] (talk) 01:39, December 31, 2012 (UTC)-- Comments Support --~~ [[User:Izzyfan|'Izzyfan']][[User talk:Izzyfan|'My Talk Page']] GO CHICAGO BEARS! 01:21, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Oppose *Alxeedo TALK 17:56, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Comments *I believe you would be a great administrator, yet I feel we have enough administrators right now. Alxeedo TALK 17:55, July 2, 2012 (UTC) *You have greay edit count, and it seems you would be a great administrator, I will discuss with the admins about a new admin.--~~ [[User:Izzyfan|'Izzyfan']][[User talk:Izzyfan|'My Talk Page']] GO CHICAGO BEARS! 01:21, December 29, 2012 (UTC) :@ Alxeedo111 I understand you. There are too many admins. Why not to replace admins that are inactive? --TheMaster001 12:29, July 24, 2012 (UTC) :@Izzyfan Thanks! --TheMaster 10:49, January 17, 2013 (UTC) webj444 05:49, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Support Oppose *Alxeedo TALK 17:56, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Comments *You would make a great administrator, yet you do not seem to be too interested in any administrator tasks. I for the most part see you editing, categorizing, and uploading images, which does not require administrator abilities. Is there any reason in particular that you would like to be an administrator? Also, we have enough administrators right now. Alxeedo TALK 17:56, July 2, 2012 (UTC) **Thanks I understand what your saying and I mostly wanted to block some users that have been blocked now anyway. webj444 11:20, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Support Oppose Comments =Requests for bureaucrat= ----